Instant Action
Instant Action is an offline singleplayer game mode in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II that features large-scale battles with AI troopers, reinforcements, and heroes. It is a recreation of the original Instant Action from Pandemic Studios' ''Star Wars: Battlefront'' series. Instant Action currently only supports the Clone Wars and First Order–Resistance war eras.Community Transmission - Celebration Edition & The Rise of Skywalker Instant Action arrived to Battlefront II on September 25, 2019 as part of the Cooperation Update.September Community Calendar Instant Action will also support AI vehicles in a future update. Overview In Instant Action, the player fights alongside a team of AI bots against another team of AI bots. The AI can spawn as troopers, reinforcements, and heroes and are able to use their unique abilities. Both teams fight for majority control over five Command Posts scattered across planetary battlegrounds. Command Posts controlled by the the player's team can be spawned on. The team that controls a majority of the Command Posts will earn score and the first team to reach a score of 100% wins. Players on PC are able to select up to 32 AI for each side, though this feature is not currently available for console players. Similar to Arcade, players are able to customize some parameters for Instant Action. Battle Point costs for a lot of units are also lower than they are for Capital Supremacy. Instant Action currently does not support local split screen due to technical limitations. Post-launch, DICE is looking into adding more customization parameters for Instant Action, including building a new system that gives AI planet appropriate Appearances. Maps Instant Action can be played on the following maps: Prequel era *Felucia: Tagata *Geonosis: Pipeline Junction West *Kamino: Cloning Facility *Kashyyyk: Kachirho Beach *Naboo: Theed Sequel era *Ajan Kloss: The Klosslands *Jakku: The Graveyard *Takodana: Maz's Castle Units available Galactic Republic Units available to the Galactic Republic separated by unit type (vehicle, trooper, hero) and their corresponding Battle Point cost. On Kamino, AT-RT, BARC Speeder, and TX-130 are unavailable. AT-TE is only available on Felucia, without any Battlepoints and spawned in-game. Separatists Units available to the Separatists separated by unit type (vehicle, trooper, hero) and their corresponding Battle Point cost. On Kamino, STAP and AAT are unavailable. Resistance Units that will be available to the Resistance separated by unit type (vehicle, trooper, hero) and their corresponding Battle Point cost. Stolen AT-ST and Stolen LIUV are only available on Ajan Kloss First Order Units that will be available to the First Order separated by unit type (vehicle, trooper, hero) and their corresponding Battle Point cost. First Order AT-ST and LIUV are only available on Ajan Kloss. Trivia *Unlike the Instant Action in Pandemic's Star Wars: Battlefront II, where players could choose to play from multiple game modes, DICE's version of Instant Action is itself a game mode; in other words, it only allows players to play that one game mode, much like Pandemic's Star Wars: Battlefront. *Instant Action is essentially the ground phase of the multiplayer game mode Capital Supremacy, slightly reworked, and uses the same maps as Capital Supremacy. *Although it was announced that Instant Action would include AI-controlled vehicles at launch, EA DICE had to delay this feature for a future update. Updates References Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Game Modes in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)